The True Love Series
by Quistis-Amanda-Trepe
Summary: This takes place right after Surprise and Angel did not turn evil. Dawn was never the key and is a normal kid. Spike has a soul and helps out but he still likes Buffy. Cordelia is best friends with Buffy and Willow. Dawn is one year younger than Buffy.
1. Part One: The Day After 1 of 4

Title: The Day After - Part One of the True Love Series  
  
Authors: Amanda and Kim

Disclaimer: Joss owns all of the people unless I decide to make up a random character.  
  
Distribution: group message board, and whoever else wants to put it in an archive just tell us first.

Rating: Mostly PG some R  
  
Couples: B/A W/O X/C G/J S/D(Dawn) Summary: This takes place right after Surprise and Angel didn't turn evil. Dawn was never the key and is a normal kid. Spike has a soul and helps out but he still likes Buffy. Cordelia is best friends with Buffy and Willow.  
  
Author's Note: This is our first Buffy/Angel oriented Fan fic. Note 3: words represents someone's thoughts.  
Note 4: Flashback represents a flashback(obviously)  
Feedback: Please tell me what you think because if you don't tell me how you feel I can't make it better.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Buffy lay on the bed next to Angel thinking about the night of passion she had last night, shivers went through every inch of her entire body. Angel was still asleep and he looked so innocent that way. Buffy gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and he stirred. She did not mean to wake him, but it was too late, for Angel was now fully awake and changed the simple kiss she gave him into a passionate lip lock. Not being able to hold back any longer, Buffy gave in to the kiss and her mind was once again back to thinking about what had taken place the previous night between them.  
  
Buffy was surprised by his actions because, she was not sure if Angel was still going to be beside her when she awoke from her slumber. Angel pulled Buffy closer to him and now there was not even an inch between them. All Buffy could imagine was what she wanted to happen. Angel was greatly pleased with himself when Buffy moaned in pleasure as he reached up and grabbed her breast.  
  
Buffy was so glad Angel wanted her as much as she wanted him. She could not believe her most erotic dreams came true last night and if things kept going this way, were about to happen again.  
  
"Angel," Buffy said trying to keep herself from moaning again.  
  
"Yes, Buffy," Angel said while trying desperately to unbutton his shirt that was somehow now located on her small, sexy body.  
  
"Angel we have a problem because Buffy's mom said that she never came home last night and you already know that considering she is right here with you wearing your shirt under the covers with you in your bed and you being all naked and all and oh my god you slept together last night which explains why she never came home," yelled Xander.  
  
"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod-"  
  
Angel pulled up the black silky sheets over him and Buffy to cover up his exposed naked body, as Buffy screamed and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.  
  
"GET OUT!!!!!" Yelled Angel.  
  
"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod-" Xander said while exiting Angel's apartment.  
  
"It's OK Buffy, ... Xander's gone."  
  
"OK...," Buffy said while exiting the bathroom with a look of worry on her face.  
"Angel...," Buffy whispered.  
  
"I know Buffy. You should go home so your mom will know you are safe and stop worrying about you."  
  
"How do you know me so well?"  
  
"Just lucky, I guess."  
  
Buffy stood on her tiptoes so she could put her arms around Angel's neck and gave him a long passionate kiss and a hug. Angel replied to her actions by holding her tightly in his arms before he slowly let her go.  
  
"I love you Buffy."  
  
Buffy smiled, "I love you too, Angel."  
  
Then she started searching all over his apartment for her clothes and hurriedly got dressed. Buffy gave Angel another kiss and a hug and she reluctantly departed.  
  
"Mom, ... I'm home!"  
  
"Buffy, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"  
  
"I'm sorry mom."  
  
"Well you should be Buffy! I mean this is not the first time you have not come home until the next morning!"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Well you should know Buffy! What do you think goes through my head when you don't come home??"  
  
Does she want me to answer that question?  
  
Joyce was quiet for a while waiting for an answer from her oldest daughter.  
  
"I want an answer young lady!!!!"  
  
I suppose she does.  
  
Finally Buffy replied.  
  
"I'm sorry mom; I do not know what else I can say."  
  
"Well... at least you are home... and you are safe... that is all that really matters."  
  
Joyce gave her daughter a hug and told her to call her the next time at the very least if it was going to happen again. Buffy told her she would.  
  
"Hello!... Anyone here?" Buffy said as she walked into Giles' apartment.  
  
"Oh... hi Xander."  
  
"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodoh my-"  
  
"Xander will you stop that. It is-"  
  
"Well hello Buffy."  
  
"Hi Giles!"  
  
"Xander whatever is the matter with you?"  
  
"An-gel... Buf-f-y... Be-be-bed... Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygo-" Xander said while leaving the apartment still in shock from what he had seen that morning.  
  
"Well... I should research that evil that is likely to come to town soon and...-" "Nice seeing you Buffy" Giles said while exiting the room.  
  
Great now Giles knows. Well as long as my mom doesn't find out I should be OK.  
  
(2 days later)  
  
"BUFFY!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Screamed Joyce.  
  
Oh God. What did I do now?  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS ANGEL AND WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU SPEND THE ENTIRE NIGHT WITH HIM LAST NIGHT AND ONLY COME HOME THIS MORNING AFTER XANDER WALKED IN ON YOU TWO DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT IN HIS BED!!!!!!" Joyce screamed, at her daughter. all in one breath.  
  
Buffy did not know what she could tell her mother to make her understand the way she felt about Angel, even if she did she probably would not tell her because it would make matters worse, and she was pretty sure it was a rhetorical question so she kept her mouth shut.  
  
(1 weeks later)  
  
Giles was trying franticly to finish decorating his apartment and fixing tea before Jenny arrived for their special night he had planned.  
  
"Rupert, why are all the li- ... candles?"  
  
"Jenny... you are early no matter though... please sit down."  
"Oww!" Jenny said when she tripped over the ottoman.  
  
Jenny got up and sat as he pulled out her chair for her and pushed it back in.  
  
"Thank you Rupert."  
  
"Would you like any tea?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Jenny... I would like to ask you a question."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
Giles got down on one knee.  
  
"Well... I mean.. Will you marry me Jenny Calendar?"  
  
"Yes Rupert Giles I will."  
  
(2 weeks later)  
  
Buffy walked angrily toward the cemetery. It was dusk and time for her nightly patrol for vamps, but tonight she was in overdrive and needed something to propel her anger towards so why not them. Of course tonight she could not find any to stake.  
  
Come on. The one time I am actually looking forward to patrolling and all the big bads go into hiding!  
  
"'Ello love."  
  
Well except for the one that I wish would.  
  
"Hi Spike."  
  
"So pet, where's Peaches?"  
  
"I don't know Spike. What do you want?"  
  
"Don't know where Peaches is, I thought you were attached to each other."  
  
He doesn't know how close I am to staking him, soul or no soul.  
  
"Go away Spike unless you want me to stake you."  
  
"Somebody's angry!"  
  
Does he have a brain?  
  
Buffy gives Spike a look to try and shut him up.  
  
"What was that bloody look for love, only trying to help out. I thought you might like some help with the patrolling."  
  
"I'll manage."  
  
"Yes you could but, with you in your current condition and all I thought you might like some help."  
  
My current condition? What the hell is he talking about?  
  
"SPIKE YOU ARE GOING TO NEED SOME SERIOUS HELP IF YOU DO NOT SHUT UP!! Just because you have a soul does not mean that I have to be nice to you!"  
  
"Fine, take it out on me pet, but I am not the one you are mad with."  
  
Does he not know how to shut up!  
  
"What was that, Spike?"  
  
"Stop trying to change the bloody subject Slayer."  
  
"I am not, I... Angel??"  
  
"Hi Buffy."  
  
""Well Love better go, bye Peaches."  
  
"What was that all about, Buffy."  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Just as Angel was going to comment, an arm shot up from under ground.  
  
"Talk later?"  
  
"Yeah," was all they got out before the vampire was out of the ground. A minute later the vampire had been dusted and they continued their conversation.  
  
"So, what did Spike want?"  
  
"I don't know. First he was looking for you and then he claimed to want to help me patrol."  
  
"Spike wanted to help?"  
  
"So he said."  
  
"That has to be a first."  
  
"I know, I seriously wish he was back to wanting to kill me instead of help me."  
  
Angel laughed at her comment.  
  
"So, how are you??"  
  
"Meaning??"  
  
"How have you been since I saw you last??"  
  
"Good, well except for the speeches from mom and the 'Ohmygods' from Xander when he is not avoiding me."  
  
"He is still doing that?"  
  
"Well now it is only 'Ohgod', so I guess it is getting better."  
  
(3 weeks later)  
  
Willow passed up and down the hallway waiting for Buffy to come out of the bathroom. She hoped it would be done soon because Joyce would be home any minute and if it did turn out to be true this would not be the best way for her to find out, if there really is a "best" way.  
How can this be possible? Then again, life in Sunnydale on the Hellmouth is nowhere close to being what anybody would consider "normal" I guess.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Buffy came out of the bathroom with streaks of mascara streaming down her face like a river. Willow automatically came over and hugged her.  
  
"It's going to be alright Buffy," Willow told her trying to calm down her best friend.  
  
"No it's not, Willow! It is never going to be all right ever again! Nothing will ever be the same anymore! Everything is different now! Everything has changed!" Buffy said in between sniffling and blinking back tears. "How can this be possible, Will?"  
  
"I don't know Buffy. Maybe you should go to a doctor to make sure it is really true."  
  
"I do not have to Will, I know it is."  
  
"So you are positively sure of it??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I hate to ask you this right now Buffy, but how are you going to tell Angel that you are pregnant with his child?"  
  
TBC 

Please review when I get 5 reviews I will post chapter 2 but only then!!


	2. Part One: The Day After 2 of 4

Chapter 2  
  
(4 weeks later)  
  
Buffy knew she had to tell Angel she was pregnant, but she could not bring herself to terms with it. Why did this have to happen now, when everything was so perfect between them? She knew Angel probably would not except the baby.  
  
Then walked in a handsome figure, with black shirt, black leather pants, complete with black leather jacket, and she knew automatically, it was her beloved Angel. He seemed a little on edge, or maybe that was just her.  
  
Buffy looked questioningly into Angel's brown eyes. His eyes were her saviors, but nothing, not even those wonderful chocolate eyes could save her from what she had to tell him.  
  
"Buffy, you love me right?"  
  
How can he ask me that?  
  
Buffy replied softly,  
  
"With everything that is within me."  
  
Angel took her hand in his and as accustomed, he got down on one knee. Buffy could not believe what was happening right before her eyes.  
  
Angel stammered out,  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?"  
  
Buffy was stunned by his proposal but she could not find the words to answer him.  
  
For sure once he knows about the baby he will leave me. Wait! What am I thinking? Angel wants to marry me not leave me.  
  
Buffy quickly grabbed Angel into a warm fuzzy kiss. The next thing Angel knew, Buffy was unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Well, I guess this is a yes. (Angel)  
  
Like she had read his mind Buffy replied,  
  
"Yes Angel, I will marry you" while he lifted up her shirt and pulled her legs up around his waist as he took off her mini-skirt, while she was busy unzipping his pants.  
  
Now all that was separating their flesh was his boxers and her bra and panties. Buffy moan in exhilaration as Angel caressed her and trembles ran throughout her body. Then, as quickly as he had started, he stopped.  
  
"Hey! Not fair!" Buffy pouted.  
  
"What isn't fair, sweetie?" Angel replied while he refrained from touching her all together.  
  
"Don't stop!"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Don't stop touching me!"  
  
"Well if you insist (kiss) I'll (kiss) st (kiss)art(kiss) kiss (kiss) ing (kiss) you (kiss) a (kiss) gain. (kiss) Buf (kiss) fy (kiss) do (kiss) you (kiss) know (kiss) how (kiss) hard (kiss) it (kiss) is (kiss) for (kiss) me (kiss) to (kiss) talk (kiss) to (kiss) you (kiss) when (kiss) you (kiss) are (kiss) kiss (kiss) ing (kiss) me?(kiss)"  
  
"Well maybe (kiss) you should (kiss) stop talking (kiss) and continue (kiss) (kiss) with (kiss) the (kiss) kiss(kiss) ing (kiss)(kiss)(kiss)!"  
  
(A little later)  
  
Buffy never once looked back and thought that those magical moments might have harmed him/her.(the baby)  
  
When Buffy awoke, Angel was lying right beside her, in bed. Buffy never thought that she could tire the one and only Angel. All of a sudden (de repente), Angel woke up and pulled Buffy into a long passionate kiss like they had not seen each other in months, instead of a few hours.  
  
(1 day later)  
  
Buffy was so nervous, she was shaking and she did not know why. It was not like they would not be happy for her and Angel when she told them the news, because she knew they would, it was for some other reason, but she was not quite sure what it was.  
  
Buffy finally got up the courage and walked into Willow's room. Willow saw Buffy and ran to give her a big hug.  
  
I am soooooo glad that I have Willow"  
  
Willow could sense something was up, she just did not know what is was. Buffy looked at Willow quizzically.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Will?"  
  
Buffy did not even give Willow the time to answer the question that she asked because she was no longer nervous because of the support she felt from Willow and now was very excited.  
  
"I'm going to get married, Will!!!!"  
  
Willow could not believe what she had just heard.  
  
Angel asked Buffy to marry him??  
  
"I am guessing you told him you were pregnant?"  
  
"Actually that is the funny thing, I didn't, he asked me before I could tell him."  
  
Oh, well thank god he did or else it would seem like he asked her because of the baby.  
  
Will knew everything was going to be perfect again for Buffy and Angel. How could it not be with everything so right. Then Cordelia walked in the door.  
  
"Hey Buffy, hi Willow," Cordelia said cheerfully.  
"Hi," Buffy said while running over and hugging Cordy.  
  
"I call dibs on the Maid of Honor!" Willow exclaimed happily.  
  
"You are getting married Buffy?"  
  
"Spiffy, eh?"  
  
"Not fair, I did not know you were getting married. I want to be your maid of honor!!"  
  
"No, I already said that I was!"  
  
"Well I wasn't here to go against what you said then but I am now and I want to be the maid of honor."  
  
"I also have to tell Angel I am pregnant."  
  
"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, I have been for a month or so."  
  
"Oh my god! Angel is going to totally love being a daddy!"  
  
Willow quickly rushed to Buffy's side to support her. She knew Buffy did not know how to tell Angel and Cordy was making it sound so easy and fun.  
  
"Sorry, Buffy. I didn't mean-"  
  
"It's OK, Cordy. Look you guys, I have to go."  
  
"Buffy...," Willow said quietly hoping Buffy heard her.  
  
"Yes," Buffy replied while turning around.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Yeah! Best of luck, Buf."  
  
"Thanks you guys, see ya'll later."  
  
Then Buffy turned around and left.  
  
Now if I can only think of a "good" way to tell Angel about the baby.  
  
(Same day)  
  
Buffy had just lit the candles when she heard Angel walk in.  
  
It's now or never.  
  
Buffy quickly finished setting up.  
  
"WOW!! What did I do to deserve this??"  
  
There were rose petals leading him to a table where Buffy was sitting. She was wearing a beautiful spaghetti strapped silk-lace dress that came down to her knees. Buffy got up, and gave Angel a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I ha-have to t-tell y-yo-you something," Buffy whispered.  
  
Angel would have never heard what she said to him if it was not for his vampiric hearing.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Iampregnantwithyourbaby!" she said all in one breath relieved she had finally got it out, but scared at what his reaction would be.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes so she would not see his reaction. Buffy almost lost her grip, but she did not want him to let her go. Buffy held on to him with all her might then she realized he had fainted.  
  
(A little later)  
  
When Angel woke up, he remembered everything that had happened before he fainted. The first thing he did was kiss Buffy. She was not expecting that from Angel, especially after what had happened.  
  
"I love you," Angel said with a little kiss to Buffy's cheek.  
  
"I love you. too."  
  
"So... how long have you been pregnant?"  
  
"Um... a month or so."  
  
Angel was totally stunned. How could he have not noticed anything. For god's sake, he was a vampire.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Have you gotten checked out? You know sonograms and things like that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, we will have to make an appointment ASAP to make sure the baby is OK," Angel said  
  
Then, the wheel started turning in his head. Buffy must have gotten pregnant around their first time together.  
  
(The next day)  
  
"Giles!" Buffy screamed not caring if he got mad at her for barging in to his house.  
  
He will not care about that once he hears what I have to tell him.  
  
"Buffy?" Giles said while putting on his glasses so that he could see were he was going. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
""It is a pleasure to see you, but what brings you here so early in the morning, I know you hate getting up early."  
  
"I have some things to tell you."  
  
"Here you are, "Glies said while handing her a cup of tea, "Good or bad, Buffy?"  
  
"Great," Buffy replied happily.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"I'm getting married!"  
  
Giles spit out all of the tea from his mouth onto the floor.  
  
"Married??"  
  
"Yep!!"  
  
"So you and Angel are getting married?"  
  
"Yes, Giles. Mmmmmeeeeeee and Aaaaannnnngggeeeeeellllll are geettttiiiinnnngg mmmmmaaarrrriiiieeeeeddddd."  
  
"Does Joyce know about this??"  
  
"Not yet, I was kind of hoping that you would give me an idea on how to tell her."  
  
"An idea? Wait a minute, you said some things. What else is there?"  
  
"Oh... um... I'm ...pregnant."  
  
Whoa! Why does it seem like it is getting easier and easier to tell people that I am pregnant every time I tell somebody??  
  
"Prepreprepregnant?? How can that be possible, Buffy? Angel is a vampire. It is Angel's, right?"  
  
"GILES!!! OF COURSE IT IS ANGEL'S BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry, of course it is. I do not know what I was thinking."  
  
"Sorry I yelled at you Giles, I guess my hormones are running wild, although I am still mad at what you said."  
  
"Is there anything else you have to tell me?"  
  
"I would like for you to walk me down the aisle and give me away to Angel."  
  
"Of course, I would love to give you away. I am so honored that you asked me to."  
  
Buffy was back in her happy state so she rushed over to Giles and gave him a big bear hug. Of course, being Buffy, she for got about her Slayer strength and was starting to crush him.  
  
"Buffy... Bre... athing!!"  
  
"Oh Sorry Giles," Buffy said as she stopped hugging the British man.  
  
TBC 


	3. Part One: The Day After 3 of 4

Chapter 3

(8 weeks later)

"I do not know if I can do this," Giles said while pacing back and forth in the dressing room.

"What do you mean? You do not know if you can give Buffy away to me? You should know that I would never think of hurting her," Angel said worriedly.

"Oh... I am quite positive of that Angel. Although, you do know that if you did harm Buffy, in any way, I would hunt you down and torture you,... but that is not the matter at hand. I do not know if I should be the one to give her away, for her own father lives in Los Angelus , which is not that far away. Why does she not ask of him this task?"

"Well,...I can not speak for Buffy, but I would say it is because she thinks of you as more of a father and because you have been more of a father figure to her than her own has been,"

"I had never thought of it that way."

"Feeling better now??"

"Yes, very much so. Thank you, Angel."

"WILLOW!! Where are my shoes?? I need my shoes!! Oh God I can't get married without my shoes!! That would never work out and I might catch cold," screamed Buffy in a panic.

"Here they are Buffy, and did you just say you might catch cold?? You have been spending way too much time with Giles!!"

The day or rather night was here. Angel was finally marrying Buffy.

Angel was taking his time putting on his tux. He wanted everything to be perfect for his Buffy. He made sure that he had every crease correct and that nothing was out of place.

"You look like a bloody penguin, Peaches," commented Spike as he walked into the room.

"So do you , Spike!"

"Yes, but I look like a bloody sexy penguin."

Buffy was still in her dressing room, trying to get ready, but with the combination of her nerves and her energeticness, she was not able to do anything right. Willow saw this and to help her out, dressed her.

Everything is sooooooooo perfect. I am going to marry Angel, my mom is even ok about the wedding and the baby...

"Mom?? Are you here?? I'm home."

"Buffy... is that you??"

"Yeah!!"

"Hi Sweetheart!!"

"Mom... I have some things to tell you."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Well... you might want to sit down first."

"Buffy... What's wrong??"

"Nothing wrong mom, I just think you might want to sit down for what I have to tell you."

"Buffy, Honey... you are starting to scare me, what do you have to tell me??"

"I'm getting married!!"

"Married?? Don't you think you are jumping in to this and not looking at the big picture?"

"Mom, I love Angel, what else is there to look at??"

"Well... as long as you are happy."

"I am."

"Well... then I guess I am very happy for you then."

"Mom..."

"Yes??"

"I am also pregnant."

"Does Angel know??"

"Yes."

"Well, Buffy you shouldn't have to get married just because you are pregnant."

"I know mom, but he asked me to marry him before I told him that I was pregnant."

"Well , my my I guess I'm going to have to buy a dress for the wedding I'm going to attend."

"Really??"

"Yes."

...so why am I soooo nervous??

"Sweetheart... for your something old I have this silver and emerald necklace."

"Mom! It's beautiful!"

"It was your great great great great grandmother's."

"I love it."

"Hey Buffy... for your something new I got you this butterfly hair clip. See look the little wings move," replied the red head while she gently poked at the wings, demonstrating the movement.

"I love it, Will," Buffy giggled.

"For your something borrowed.. here is a silver bracelet."

"Dawn.. isn't this my bracelet you borrowed from me about a month ago?"

"I said it was borrowed!"

And that was all it took now all of them were in fits of laughter. A few minutes later after all of their fits had eased down, it was time for Buffy's something blue.

"O.K. I got you last but not least... something blue," Cordy exclaimed holding up a baby blue negligee.

"So... do you like it?"

"Yes," Buffy smirked.

Angel was waiting for Buffy to walk down the isle so they could become husband and wife. He was no longer nervous, for his best men; Oz, Xander, and Spike; made sure of that.

Everything was how Buffy wanted it to be. They were having the ceremony at night obviously, (for he would not have lasted two seconds in the daylight, but he would have tried to please Buffy) underneath a grove of trees. They would be joined together under an arbor with tiny little lights all over it.

The next thing Angel knew, Joyce was walking down the isle. He was still wondering why Buffy had picked her mother to be the Matron of Honor, (would it be matron or maid since she's divorced??) but it was her choice.

Next came Willow, Cordy, and Dawn, Buffy's Bride's maid. Jenny was the next to walk down the isle towards him, as the "Flower lady." Just the title alone made Angel chuckle to himself, but Buffy had made sure that nobody was left out and that included Jenny, because she was going to marry Giles.

"Giles."

"Yes, Buffy."

"What if I trip??"

"Well... I am quite certain that you will not trip, but if you do, I will catch you."

"Ok."

Giles sometimes forgot that Buffy was not only The Slayer, but also a girl. Now that question from her made him think of her as that girl, not The Slayer.

¯Wedding march begins to play in background¯

"So... Buffy are you ready, bucause I believe they are playing your song."

"Yes I'm ready. Let's go."

Angel could not believe how beautiful Buffy looked. She was wearing the simple white silk dress that she had pick out of about 200 gazilloin dress she had look at, and, of course, being Buffy, she decided on the first one she had look at. Her shoes were white strappy heels with silver buckles.She had one lilac in her gourgous golden locks that were flowing down her back. She smiled at him and he knew that if he died at that very moment, he would die happy. Buffy looked like a princesss, but to Angel, Buffy was more than a princess, she was a goddesss who he worshiped.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here tonight, in the presence of God, to join this man and this woman in Holy Matramony. Who gives this woman to be married?"

"Joyce and I do," Giles replied.

"Do you, Buffy Anne Summers, take Angel Aestes to be your lawfully wedded husband??"

"I do."

"And do you, Angel Aestues, take Buffy Anne Summers to be you lawfully wedded wife??"

"I do."

"If any man or woman see proper cause as to why this man and this woman should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"And now the Bride and Groom would like to say their own vows."

"The first time I saw you, I knew there was something special about you. Then when you tripped me and I fell to the ground, I knew that I was in love. I had always heard people talking about love at first sight, but I didn't beleive it until that moment..."

"Everybody always told me I should enjoy my youth. I told them I would because I would be spending the rest of my life with the one I love, with you. I never thought I would or could love somebody as much as I love you..."

"I love you with all of me..."

"I love you with all of me..."

"With this ring, I thee wed..."

"With this ring, I thee wed..."

"...I promise to love, honor, and cherish you..."

"...I promise to love, honor, and cherish you..."

"I will be honest and faithful..."

"I will be honest and faithful..."

"... in sickness and in health..."

"... in sickness and in health..."

"...until death do us part."

"...til death do us part."

"Then, by the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Angel, you may kiss your bride."

(A little later)

"Now will everybody please clear the dance floor... the bride and groom would like to have their first dance as husband and wife.

¯Background to song starts to play¯

"I love you."

"I love you."

¯I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength,  
happiness and sorrow, for better,  
for worse, I will love you  
with every beat of my heart.¯

¯From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on ¯

¯From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on ¯

¯I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you ¯

¯From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on ¯

¯You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you¯

¯From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment ¯

¯I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on¯

TBC


	4. Part One: The Day After 4 of 4

Chapter 4

Buffy and Angel arrived at the Snow Bunny Tavern after an eight hour plane ride from LA.

"It's beautiful," Buffy exclaimed as they got out of the limo.

"I know it is, and one of the good things about honeymooning in Alaska is the six months of darkness, so we can go out _or _stay in whenever we like," Angel stated in his normal husky voice.

"I love that," Buffy replied.

"Well, better go check in," Angel said as he grasped Buffy's hand and walked into the tavern.

"Name please," asked the scrawny boy at the front desk.

"Mr. _and_ Mrs. Aestes," replied Angel.

"Oh... room 33 the honeymoon suite. Lucky will you please take this couple's bags and show them to their room, room 33?"

"Yes sir," came the reply from Lucky.

Angel and Buffy were in awe as they walked into the honeymoon suite. They did not even remember Lucky bringing all of their bags in their room or when he quietly left. They were busy taking in the exquisiteness of the room.

(a little later)

"Angel, ... where are you at?" Buffy asked as she awoke form the nap she had taken a few minutes after their arrival.

"I'm right hear," Angel replied as he appeared from an open doorway.

"How long exactly have I been sleeping, because I remember you wearing very different clothes," Buffy inquired looking at his attire.

"Well... I figured that when you woke up, which you have, we could go ice skating, since you like to so much," Angel said as he held up a pair of skates.

"Well.. I kind of had other things in mind," Buffy stated as she stood up beside the bed and walked over to Angel.

"Oh... and what exactly would those other things be?"

"You have to ask?" Buffy replied as she started kissing Angel.

Angel stopped trying to talk and pulled Buffy into an Embrace so tight, she could not have gotten out of it even if she wanted to. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Angel's soft lips moved from Buffy's lips to her nose. He then gently kissed her eyes. He moved down to her gently curving neck and planted little butterfly kisses all over her neck and shoulders as she ached her back and moaned just loud enough for a vampire to hear. As he was gently caressing her, he led her over to the bed and laid her down. He let of her and she unwound her legs from around his waist. She started grabbing at his pants, trying to get them unbuttoned.

"Stop Buffy."

"No, no stop! Why stop??"

"Shhhh..."

Her arms fell to the bed as Angel crawled up the length of her body. Angel started at her forehead and went down, covering every inch of her body in soft, teasing kisses, slowly unbuttoning her dress as he did this. By the time he was finished, Buffy was moaning desperately. Angel was now standing at the foot of the bed gazing upon Buffy's body, how the soft curves made his mind go to mush While all his cold blood went rushing, willing to please Buffy. Just as he was about to go down and repeat the process over again, Buffy jumped up and grabbed him. She threw him on the bed and ripped his pants off. Then she straddled his waist tearing his shirt off in the process.

Angel's body glided smoothly into hers and his went on with the rhythmic passionate movements they had both learned to love. Buffy was slightly gliding her hands over Angel's Chest sensually, she bent over and started caressing his nipples with her tongue when their passion boiled over and sent them into a frenzy of love. After it was over, Angel stared into Buffy's eyes.

"How do you do it, Buffy?

Buffy got a sly grin and kissed his neck.

"I guess it is just my special Buffy powers!"

Angel gently nibbled on Buffy's bottom lip until she moaned out in pleasure. Buffy was on a high as Angel lifted up her shirt and watched as her breasts bounced freely. She still had not figured out how a vampire could evoke so much pleasure and exoticness in her. It was more than she had ever felt her whole life, but the again, she had never really "felt" before Angel. Angel was trying to take off his pants, but Buffy was not helping him because she was stroking him though his pants and he was getting harder by the second.

"Bu-uf-ffy! Oh GOD!!"

Angel after some time finally got her pants off and then with the help of Buffy, his shirt and boxers off. Buffy could not stand the suspense any longer, she jumped on Angel causing him to fall backwards on to the four poster bed covered in red silk sheets, with her falling on top of him. Angel reached up and grabbed Buffy's perky left nipple in his mouth and caressed it with his tongue.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Buffy moaned in pure ecstasy.

TBC


	5. Part Two: Together Forever 1 of 4

Chapter 5

(9 weeks later)

Buffy awoke from another peaceful night's sleep, being held by the arms of her beloved. She looked at the clock and realized that if she did not get up now, she was going to be late. Seeing that Buffy was awake, Angel spoke.

"So... do you have to go to school today sweetheart?"

"Yes, Angel, I do... unfortunately, unless you would like me to flunk."

"Thanks for the sarcastic remark."

"Who said I was being sarcastic?"

"Well, well, well Ms. Summers... pardon me... _Mrs. Aestes_... you are late again," scolded Principal Snyder.

"Sorry... I was busy... well to be honest... throwing up," Buffy replied in her usual tone.

"Oh that's right, you're _pregnant_. Well let me be the first to tell you, you will be a terrible mother. Now get to class!"

Buffy's reply was turning around and strolling away.

"Angel,... are you here?" Buffy asked; strolling in to the house; dropping hers keys on the table by the door.

"Hey Buffy."

"So... what would _you_ like to do?" Buffy asked seductively.

"House shopping!" Angel replied extremely spiritedly.

"Wha-?" Buffy answered; confusion slowly spreading across her face.

"Let's go house shopping," Angel stated again.

"Why?" Buffy pouted, "When we could do something else."

"Because you, the baby, and I can not just live in this tiny little apartment for the rest of our lives," replied Angel.

"Good point, although I had something else in mind," Buffy replied, defeated.

"We'll have to explore that more later."

"Mrs. Aestes... late again I see," commented you know who.

"Principal Snyder... I... you might want to mo-" was all Buffy could get out before all of her breakfast; what was left of it anyway; came up and flew all over Snyder's coat jacket.

"Ooohhh... sorry."

"MRS. AETSES!!"

"OK, I came here to tell you I am dropping out. Bye," Buffy stated quickly, leaving the scene.

Willow finally thought that she was ready. She had planned everything out, right down to the last detail. She wanted everything to be perfect for her special night with Oz. She had been thinking about this for a while now, well a month and a half to be exact, and now she finally thought the time was right. Willow had made sure her parents would not be home.

Oz stepped into Willow's house and was in awe at what was in his sight. Everything looked romantic. He knew something was going on when Willow told him they could finally be able to be alone together.

Oz knew he was in heaven when he saw Willow walk into the room looking like an angel; his angel. He walked over to Willow in his normal walk and gave her a sweet innocent kiss that lead to him nibbling on her bottom lip until she moaned out in pure pleasure. The next thing Oz knew, Willow was walking them toward her bedroom.

"Will..." Oz stated; still not sure what exactly was going on.

"Oz... I'm ready," Willow replied; letting him know what she was ready.

"Are you sure?" Oz asked; concerned.

"Yes," Willow replied as she started to take off his usual T-shirt attire.

Oz was soon being led to Willow's bedroom. He had now overcome his initial shock in her spontaneity and now he could not wait to be with Willow. Oz slowly unbuttoned Willow's dress that flowed over her and down to the floor.

Soon they were kissing; so in tune with one another, it was completely unexplainable. No words passed between them anymore, as Oz unhooked Willow's bra, gently caressing her breasts in his hands, as her bra fell to the floor.

Willow was finding it _very_ hard to concentrate on unzipping Oz's pants when he did this. She had never unzipped someone else's pants before so the caressing from Oz and her nervousness proved to make her task very challenging.

She finally removed him of his pants and all he had left on was his boxers. They were kissing so passionately, Willow could hardly breathe. Oz's hand were slowly roaming down to Willow's underwear, tickling her skin at their slow pace sending shivers up her spine. When they reached their destination, they carefully removed her panties and let them fall to the floor with her dress and bra. Now that they had briefly stopped kissing each other, Willow caught her breath and reached down and pulled off Oz's boxers. The smile that appeared on her face after this act was purely devilish as they resumed kissing each other once again.

Oz could not believe how beautiful and sexy she looked naked. He picked up Willow by the waist and her legs automatically went around his waist. Willow felt so good skin to skin with Oz. She was in another world as Oz took them over to the black satin sheets covered bed and placed her on it. They stopped kissing and Oz stood up straight to stare in awe at her. He then joined Willow on the bed and entered her gently, careful not hurt her, knowing this was her first time.

His hands started traveling back on Willow's naked body, stopping when they both reached her two voluptuous breasts. Willow was annoyed at how slow Oz was trusting into her, so she grasped his two ass cheeks firmly ,with her hands, and pushed him hard towards her. Oz caught the hint and began to thrust harder and faster. At first Willow felt pain, but it was quickly replaced by pure ecstasy again as her eyes glazed over.

"Oh God Oz, don't stop!" Moaned Willow.

I can't believe how good this feels

God, I feel so good inside of her

Willow released Oz's ass and moved her hands up to his back where she pushed him down to her. As soon as he was close enough she kissed him, letting all of her desires for him be known that she had not already shown him.

Oz's hands traveled from Willow's breasts to her back where he pushed her into him with every thrust, making every thrust in Willow deeper.

"That feel sssooooooo good," Willow moaned.

"It feel good for me too, Will."

Oz could tell that Willow about to reach her climax. He had always pictured what all of this would be like, but this was nothing in comparison to his dreams, it was much better.

Willow and Oz were in a daze as they both exploded at the same time, Oz falling breathless on top of Willow.

"That was perfect," Willow replied with stars in her eyes.

"I know what you mean, Will." replied Oz while trying to gather up enough strength to pick himself up off of Willow.

Oz got the strength, and removed himself from laying atop Willow and laid down beside her, pulling the sheet over them in the process. Willow rolled over and laid her head on his chest.

(A little later)

"I don't mean to spoil the perfect night that we have had but, what time are your parents going to be home, because I would need to leave?"

"You're going to leave me now," screamed Willow, completely out of character, as she shot up and glared at Oz.

"I don't want to leave, I have to leave Willow!!"

"Why?!?"

"Because I can not be here when your parents get home, Willow!"

"Fine then, LEAVE!!"

"Willow, what's wrong?" Oz said while moving closer to Willow and attempting to touch her.

"Don't touch me!!"

"What? What is with the attitude Will?"

"Stay away from me!!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I hate you, you happy?"

God why did I say that, I don't hate him.

"You hate me? Willow where is this all coming from. Did I say something wrong for you to act this way?"

"Stay the HELL away from me you infantile, lecherous, diminutive, obstinate, bastard!!"

Oz finally loosing his cool replied,

"Oh.. So you are going there you plausible, unmelodious, outmoded, acrid, indigent, bitch!!"

"I'm LEAVING!!" screamed Willow, at the top of her lungs.

"Fine then leave, wench! GO! Run to Xander. I'm sure he's not doing anything or anyone for that matter. I'm sure he would love to hear you pout!!"

Willow got up, dressed, and walked to the bedroom door and stopped.

"Wait a MINUTE!! This is MY damn house! YOU LEAVE!!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

"Good! Hurry up you pig!!" Willow screamed as Oz, dressed and stormed out of the house, slamming the door on his way out.

Why did I do that? I love him!

"No! Come back!" Willow sobbed as she realized what she had said to Oz.

(A little later)

Willow was running to her best friend's house, hoping that he would be home.

"Xander... are you in there?" Willow yelled in between sobs.

Xander heard her and hurried to the front door.

"Will... what's wrong?" Xander asked while opening the front door and inviting her in.

"Sorry I was yelling, can I talk to you?"

"Sure... mom and dad are out of town for the week so don't worry about the yelling. But what is wrong?"

"Well I don't really know."

"What do you mean, you don't really know??"

"Well, I wanted tonight to be really special for Oz and I because-"

"Please don't go into details about that, I have enough visualization from last time I went to talk to Buffy and that was way too much for about eight lifetimes."

"Ok... so... then after... Oz asked me what time my parents were going to be home because he had to leave and I snapped. I told him that I hate him and called him an infantile, lecherous, diminutive, obstinate, bastard."

"What?"

"Immature, lustful, little, pigheaded, bastard."

Oh... continue."

"Then after that I guess he snapped as well because he called me a plausible, unmelodious, outmoded, acrid, indigent, bitch."

"In English please."

"Practical, unpleasing, unfashionable, bitter, needy, bitca."

"Continue."

"Then I told him that I was leaving and I almost did but then I remembered that it was my house so I turned around and told him to leave and he did and then I realized what I had said to him. What am I going to do?"

"Well although I am not the brightest person, I think you should let him cool down a couple of days and then you should go talk to him after we find you what made you do this, 'cause I'm thinkin' demon or spell."

"OK...What do I smell?"

"Oh... broccoli and cheese... want some?"

"Sure. That sounds good. Since when do you cook??"

"I can cook!" Xander exclaimed while leading Willow tot he kitchen.

"Well I didn't know."

Xander passed Willow a bowl of broccoli and cheese,

"Here ya go."

Willow touched Xander's hand and that was it, they were kissing each other passionately.

"Will, what are we doing??" Xander asked after they briefly stopped.

"I don't know but it feels so good," Willow moaned as Xander reached around and grabbed her ass.

Willow pushed Xander down on the kitchen table as he started to unbutton his shirt. Willow took this time to free herself form her dress she was wearing and get on the table on top of Xander, sitting right overtop his groin.

Now that Xander had his shirt off, Willow made use of the cheese by pouring it all over his chest with some traveling inside his pants. Following the path of the cheese, Willow licked the cheese from his neck to his pants.

Oh God Willow feels soooo good on top of me

Xander was soon snapped out of his thoughts by Willow, who was not letting his pants stop her from her licking. She was busy unbuttoning and unzipping Xander's pants and pulling them off, licking the cheese in the process.

I never knew Willow was like this!

Xander feeling that Willow had been having all of the fun, decided to change things. In one movement, Xander grabbed Willow by the waist and flipped her down on the table with him being on top. He slipped Willow's bra straps carefully over her shoulders and gently lifted her up to unhook her bra in the back. As her bra fell to the floor, Xander grabbed Willow right nipple in his hand and gently squeezed.

Xander then removed Willow and his underwear and entered her in one movement.

"Oh god," Willow moaned.

Xander kept up his fast and deep thrusts into Willow until they both released.

"Oh my god!! What did we do Xander??" Willow asked while getting off the table and searching for her clothes, finding them and hurriedly getting dressed.

"Oh god, I-I-I oh god," Xander said while leaving the room.

TBC


	6. Part Two Together Forever 2 of 4

Chapter 6

(13 weeks later)

Willow arrived at Giles' house around nine in the morning. She had to figure out what exactly was going on with herself. Everything could not possibly be right. It had been a little over a month since the Oz/Xander incident had occurred and she had been trying to figure out on her own what was going on, but that plan was not working; although she had ruled out that the reason could not be a demon.

She knocked on the front door and waited for a reply from within.

'Please let him be here, please let him be here...' Willow repeated over and over in her head.

Just as she was about to give up and head home, the front door opened, and there stood Jenny, wearing only a robe tied loosely around her waist.

"I'm... sorry," Willow said as she turned around to leave a look of total surprise on her face, "I'll come back later."

"Willow, everything is fine. I have to get ready to leave anyway for a technology course I'm required to take. Come in. I'll tell Rupert you are here."

"OK," Willow replied as she was ushered into the apartment.

(A little later)

Willow had recited, in her head the formulas for solving mathematical problems for the sixth time when Giles finally walked into the living room.

"Hello Willow."

"Hi Giles."

"Was there something you needed to discuss with me?"

"Yes, I have been trying to figure it out what is going on with me lately. I have narrowed it down to it being a tipasoran spell. The only way to break the spell is to discover who cast the spell on me and break the talisman they have."

"Well we should start looking for this person immediately, then."

"The only question is what do we look for?"

"Well you found out what spell it is; why don't you look for people who have bought the ingredients for that particular spell?" Buffy asked as she walked into the apartment.

"Hi... Buffy," Willow greeted as she went over to a magic book, "that's a good idea."

"Hello," Giles greeted.

"Did I interrupt something?" Buffy asked, "Because something feels weird... or it could just be me being over three months pregnant and all."

"Nothing's wrong," Willow answered as she found the ingredients for the spell, "I'll go and find out who it is and then tell you both what I find."

"Wouldn't you like some help?" Buffy asked in confusion, "I promise not to puke on you," she joked.

"Thanks anyway, Buffy, but I'd rather do this by myself; I work quicker that way," Willow replied as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Alright then, call me if you need anything," Buffy called after Willow walked out the door.

As soon as Willow left; Buffy opened her bag and pulled out a teal notebook.

"Do you know what is going on with Willow?" Buffy asked.

"I haven't a clue, but it is something big I suppose since the spell that was cast on her was a lust spell, to put it bluntly."

"A lust spell?"

"Yes, it appears that any male that she came in contact with the day it was cast, would cause well, I believe you can guess the rest."

"Yes, I can unfortunately."

"Are those about the wedding arrangements?" Giles asked indicating the notebook Buffy was holding.

"Yes, they are. I feel so honored that you asked me to be a part of everything," Buffy replied as she handed Giles the notebook.

"Ethan, we know that you cast the spell on Willow; now break it," Angel commanded as he vamped out, "or I break you."

"Fine, it doesn't matter anyway, other than the after effects," Ethan commented as he walked over to his table and picked up a naked man talisman.

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked.

"Well, obviously you haven't been around any of the guys for a while, have you? You've been avoiding them."

"Your point would be?"

"Well now you'll have to tell them," Ethan stated before he broke the talisman and disappeared; literally.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Angel asked as he turned backs to Willow.

"I don't ... I have to go," Willow declared as she ran out of the building and away from Angel.

As soon as she was outside and around a corner, she had to stop as she doubled-over and threw-up all of her salad she had, had for lunch along with part of her breakfast that had not been fully digested.

"Please God, don't let it be true," Willow prayed as she started walking again, heading for Buffy's house.

'Maybe Buffy will know what to do.'

"Hey Willow," Buffy greeted as she silently invited the red head in.

"Hi Buffy."

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry that I sent Angel to follow you where-ever exactly you went, but I was worried and I did not want you to get hurt and I would have been with you but Angel would not let me leave the house."

"Thanks."

"Also I... What?"

"Thank you, Buffy; I do not think I would have been able to break the spell if Angel had not been there."

"Well I guess you're welcome then?" Buffy stated confused.

"If you don't mind, could we talk about something else please?"

"Sure, what else is on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"OK something is but I want to be sure of it before I want to discuss it; OK."

"Alright."

"May I use your bathroom, Buffy?"

"Sure; you know where it is."

"Be right back."

(A little later)

"Buffy, I'm home" Angel commented as he entered the apartment and then shut the door behind him.

"Hey sweetheart," Buffy greeted from the bed.

"Buffy, Willow- is here... on the bed... holding a box of tissues. Did I miss something?"

"Angel can you give me and Will some time to talk?"

"Sure... I'll just go patrol some more."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Angel replied as he walked over to the bed and bent down to kiss his wife and then turned around and left without another word.

"Willow, please tell me what happened from the very beginning please," Buffy stated as she adjusted the pillow behind her lower back for comfort.

"OK... It all started about a month ago..."

(A little later)

"... and now I am pregnant and I do not know whose baby it is. Whether it is Oz's baby; which I certainly hope it is; or whether it is Xander's baby; which I'm praying it isn't."

"So this is what has been on your mind lately?"

"Yes," Willow replied as she removed yet another tissue from it's box and relieved both of her eyes from even more of their watery tears.

"What do you plan on doing?" Buffy pried.

"I don't know; I mean I just found out; I am still trying to recover from the shock of it all."

"When are you going to tell Oz and Xander?"

"Please don't make me think about them right now; I'm not even sure if I could take care of this baby."

"What are you saying, Willow?"

"I don't know what I am saying; I believe that is a major part of the problem."

"Well, just sleep on all of this for a few nights and then consider your options but sooner rather than later you will have to tell them both what is going on and you might not want to wait long." Buffy suggested just as the front door opened yet again.

"Is it ok for me to be here now?" Angel asked; peeking his head into the room.

"Yes," Willow answered, "come in; I was getting ready to go home to go to sleep."

"Well good night then and I hope you feel better."

"I do too," Willow agreed as she stood up hugged Buffy and then walked over to Angel, "Thanks you for helping me with Ethan earlier."

"You are very welcome," Angel replied as he pulled Willow into a friendly embrace.

"Good night," Willow said as she walked to the door and left.

As soon as Willow had shut the door Angel asked, "What was all of that about?"

"Nothing. Willow just needs to think about a few things."

"Aright then I respect her privacy to not tell me she's pregnant-"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a vampire, but I think my wife needs to go to sleep because we are going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot about that."

"Let's make sure that doesn't happen again."

'What am I going to do?' Willow thought as she walked into her bedroom at her parents home.

'I can't take care of a baby. I'm not sure if I'm even physically mature enough to have a baby yet.'

Willow changed into her pj's and placed herself under the covers of her bed.

'Maybe I could have an abortion. I don't want to kill and innocent life but I don't know if I can have it either..." Willow thought to herself until she drifted of to a restless sleep. It was going to be a big day tomorrow; she would have to face both of them for the first time in over a month.

Giles stood directly in front of the full length mirror in front of him attempting to adjust his tie.

"Whom ever came up with the tie was bloody well stupid," Giles commented aloud.

"I hear you," Angel replied, "I know exactly what you mean."

"I never understood why men would want to have something so constricting around their neck that serves no other purpose other than looks," Giles continued.

"Buffy found many…never mind," Angel stopped realizing what he was about to reveal. "So are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose."

Buffy and Angel walked into their rather small apartment; if you could call it that.

"Wasn't their wedding so beautiful, Angel?"

"Yes, it was. I hope Rupert and Jenny have a wonderful honeymoon; wherever they went."

"Yes; it did strike me as odd that they would not tell anyone where they were going."

"Well let's get your mind off of that because you need you energy if we are going to go looking for our dream house tomorrow," Angel commented as he walked Buffy over to the bed.

"We are?"

"Yes; we are, so rest up."

"OK."

"This is the last house I have for both of you to view today. It is a two-story Victorian style home; complete with wrap around porch. It has three bedrooms, one master suite, two and a half baths, an eat-in kitchen complete with breakfast nook, a den, and a very spacious living room." the realtor explained as they arrived at the house. "Also, it has a study and attic that the previous owners converted into a game room."

(A little later)

"Angel; it's perfect. I love it."

"I like the house too, sweetie,' Angel agreed.

"We will get the house somehow," Angel assured her as the wheels in his head started to turn.

"But how?"

"I will get a job to help with paying for the house."

"You would do that?" Buffy asked.

"I don't see any other way; and besides; I needed to get a job anyway if I was going to have any money left to raise our baby right." Angel replied as he walked over to the table in their "kitchen" and picked up the classifieds, "Now if, I could only find something I'd be good at."

"A bouncer?" Buffy screeched, "Why would you want to be a bouncer?"

"Honey, calm down and think about it; I'm immortal; a vampire with a soul; and I kill scum all the time; why shouldn't I get paid for it," Angel explained.

"That's right; vampires and demons are always trying to get in to kill people. If you were a bouncer there you could detect and kill them before they ever have a chance to hurt anyone."

"Now you are catching on sweetheart. So; are you okay with everything now?"

"I guess so as long as you are not putting yourself at risk."

"Buffy; I'm always at risk."

"Alright; at more of a risk than you usually are."

"I won't I promise."

"Then I'm OK."

Oz arrived at Willow's house around eight and rang her doorbell. She had called him earlier and told him that she had something very important to tell him. Since then; he had been ill at ease about what exactly she had to tell him. The front door opened and there stood Willow. It had struck him as odd that the last time he was here; things between the two of them had ended badly.

"Hello, Oz," Willow greeted him; breaking the silence between them.

"Hi Will. How are you?"

"Good, good... Oh come in," was Willow's reply as she stepped aside so he could come inside, "How have you been?"

"Fine."

"I'm sorry about what I said to you the last time you were here." Willow apologized; as she lead him upstairs to her bedroom.

"It's alright. Buffy explained to me what happened. It's not you fault."

"Thank you," Willow said as she turned around with and expression that looked as if she was about to cry.

"Will, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but I have to tell you something very important and when I tell you; I want to have your honest opinion on the matter."

"OK."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"You might want to sit down for this."

"OK."

"Ok... Oz... I'm ... pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known?"

"For sure... a couple of days."

"Do you parents know yet?"

"No... just Buffy and I think Angel suspects something if he doesn't know."

"When are you going to let everybody know what is going on?"

"As soon as I have you opinion and I figure out what I am going to do."

"What would you like for me to tell you?"

"What you think about having a baby."

"Well, I have always wanted to be a dad and if you decide to keep our baby; I would like for you to move in with me so we can raise our baby together."

"Really?"

"Yes, Will, really."

"Now that everyone is here; I have something to tell you all," Willow stated to everyone in the room; including Buffy, Angel, Oz, Xander, Dawn, and Willow's parents.

"What is it honey?" her mother asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're What!" her father yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Dad you heard me correctly."

"Well then you better find yourself somewhere else to live, because you are no longer welcome to live here."

"That's ok she is going to move in with me anyway."

He stood there and gazed at the spectacular sight that his goddess Buffy had made for him. He could not believe that anyone would ever care for him enough to ever give him such a beautiful sight. Buffy had made a path of rose petals leading to the bed, which she had covered with red rose colored silk sheets. On the bed laid the best part on the whole thing. Buffy was laying on the bed wearing the baby blue negligee that Cordy had given her as her something blue on their wedding day. She looked like it on even though it was nothing an angel would wear. Along with the negligee, she had taken the time to curl her long golden tendrils into little ringlets; the kind that bounced up and down when you moved.

Angel walked closer to the bed and was about to say something when he realized that he could not see her gorgeous emerald eyes because her eyelids were covering them up. His angel, Buffy was asleep. She had worked so hard to make everything perfect for when he got home and had tired herself out. Angel almost laughed aloud when he discovered that his beloved Buffy was sleeping. He knew she would be angry at herself when she woke up for falling asleep after all her hard work, but it was not her fault that having a baby made her tired all of the time. Angel had often wonder what Buffy would be like if she was not the slayer and still pregnant. He did not know if she would even be awake. Although he had often wondered what "normal" Buffy would be like. He knew he would have never met her or even known who she was if it was not her being the slayer.

Angel finished his venture over to the bed and carefully pulled the sheets over Buffy so that she would not freeze while she was sleeping. After he had done that he gently slipped under the covers with her and fell asleep.

The following portion of the this chapter has been written by a very good friend, Fuji. Thanks Fuji!

The day was hot to an extreme level. Buffy came in collapsing on the couch in her mother's house. Today she searched and searched for a house that could fit in her meager price range and sadly had no such luck. Yes of course she found houses and pretty house at that but nothing that the young pregnant woman and her fiancé could ever dream of affording, at least not at this moment.

Pulling her hair back Buffy surveyed the room. Hearing no sound she got up and walked into the kitchen in search of her craving filling delights the whole purpose of her coming here. Her mother always had what made her feel better and what would make her feel better right now was a large glass of cold milk and a package of cookies or some other sweet goodies. Buffy entered the kitchen finding a note on the fridge nestled among the assorted magnets and family pictures. Upon closer inspection she realized the note was from her mother of course and it read:

Buffy-

I went to the store to get some groceries. Yes, I am getting you some Oreos since I know you are having serve cravings for them. I hope the house search went well. Talk to you when you get home.

Love you much,

-Joyce

Rereading the note Buffy casually threw it on the kitchen table going to rummage through the refrigerator in search in hopes of find some craving filling Oreos. Finding nothing but crumbs she ended up settling for a carrot with a soda and shuffled her way back to the living room where she plopped her pregnant self down upon the couch. Within seconds the carrot and soda were gone leaving Buffy in a drowsy state. Soon sleep got the best of her as her eye lids slowly slid closed sending her into sweet blissful sleep unaware of the tragedy that had just occurred.

Sirens blared as the color lights of red and blue swirled about. People stood behind the yellow tape watching in horror as the police and emergency workers rushed about screaming and shouting.

A squad car pulled up ushered through the barricade by officer parting the crowd shouting about arrest for insubordination and other such threats. Out of the car stepped a plump sheriff way past the prime of his life. He surveyed the scene and headed to the nearest officer swaying in a fight with gravity each step.

"Officer Chavis"

A young officer turned about. "Yes sir."

"What's the story this time boy and make it quick 'cause I'm on my lunch break," the Sheriff barked walking closer to the accident.

"Well sir" Chavis stuttered "it seems that a truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and ran a red light striking another car."

The fat sheriff looked about his pudgy hands on his hips as the younger officer stood behind him ringing his hands.

"What's the causality report?" the sheriff asked beginning to walk again.

"Well as far as we can tell the truck driver is fine just a few bruises .."

"Well of course he would be fine. I mean he was driving a big rig and nothing can hurt those suckers" the fat sheriff interjected scratching his balding head.

"Yes of course sir but as far as the other driver.."

The two officers looked over to the white clothed mound the paramedics were standing around.

" She didn't make it. The impact snapped her neck."

Sighing the sheriff bowed his head giving it another good scratch. "Well at least she didn't suffer. So do we have a name?"

"Yes sir," Chavis mumbled searching his pockets for a sheet of paper. Upon finding such paper he handed it to the sheriff. "We have the victim's name and a number of the family. We were just waiting for the all clear to call sir. I'll leave that to you sir."

Looking down at the piece of paper the sheriff nodded. Turning on his heels he headed back towards his squad car the though of lunch completely forgotten as he passed the victim's car. The damage was intense if her neck hadn't snapped she would defiantly died on impact anyways from bodily injuries acquired. The entire car looked like a aluminum can that had been ran over. As he passed he stepped over a shredded paper bag with its contents spilt about and a crushed package of Oreos.

The consistent annoying shrill ring of the phone kept going and going awaking the sleeping Buffy at regular intervals. Being tried and lazy the young blonde felt no need to fight her swollen belly just to get to the phone just as it quits ringing so she let it continue on it's pointless attempt to arouse her from the comfort of the couch and the darkness of sleep.

"Hello anyone home," the red haired witch asked coming into the house turning on the lights illuminating a sleeping slayer.

"Buffy wake up I got take out," Willow taunted waving the greasy bag filled with fat fried cow meat in front of the pregnant blonde.

Grabbing the bag Buffy sat up and inhaled the food not really taking time to enjoy it. "I'm so hungry."

"I can tell" Willow smirked.

"What time is it?" Buffy questioned looking about.

"About 7:30 give or take," Willow answered sitting in one of the over stuffed arm chairs doctoring her burger with a variety of condiments.

"Where's mom" Buffy looked around confused.

"Out I guess her car isn't here," the red haired woman choked out between bites of food,

"Hmm that's strange. I found a note she left around three saying she was going grocery shopping. I wonder what's taking her so long. I want some Oreos."

Willow shrugged as the phone began to ring.

Groaning Buffy leaned back on the couch.

"I'll get it" the witch said sensing Buffy's distress.

"Please do the things been ringing all day long and I'm to tired to go get it," the pregnant woman complained taking a bite out of another burger.

"Hello. No it isn't. Yes hang on a second," Buffy heard her friend answer.

Willow came into the living room with her hand over the receiver of the phone and a worried look on her face. "Buffy its for you".

"I don't want to talk right now" she whined.

"It's the sheriff and it sounds important." Willow said handing the phone to the pouting blonde.

"Fine whatever" she said snatching the phone away "Yes who is this? Yes. Yes this is Buffy Summers. Yes. What happened?"

The moody blonde's changed drastically and there was a long moment of silence.

"Yes" Buffy's voice sound strained "Yes I understand. Thank you. Yes. Thank you very much." she clicked the phone off and sat there perfectly still and silent.

"What's wrong? Buffy, Buffy?" Willow questioned her face showing her confusion and concern.

Buffy turned and looked at her fire haired friend with eyes that looked distant and far different from what they were just moments before. And with a simple statement said it all.

"Mom's dead."

TBC


	7. Part Two: Together Forever 3 of 4

Chapter 7

*AN: Dawn is a year younger than Buffy.

(22 weeks later)

Buffy walked up to the small podium beside her mother's casket as she wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to regain her composure.

"My mother was the most wonderful person I have ever known in my entire life. She was generous and kind. She never hurt someone in anyway possible and if for some reason she did, she would do everything she could do to fix her mistake. My mom loved everything and everyone. It didn't matter to her what they did; she would love them anyway. She loved the world, even though sometimes something bad happened in it. She loved flowers and most everyday, sitting on the kitchen counter were some type of flower. She loved Dawn and me. She would sacrifice something she treasured just to make my sister or me an ounce happier. She loved everyone around her, even if she didn't always agree with their actions or opinions. Even though she has left us, in a way, she will always be with us in spirit and in our hearts everyday of our lives. She will never be forgotten and even though she never got a chance to meet her grandchildren, they will know all about their grandmother who is watching over them from heaven and will have a love for her as deeply as we all do. I love you, mom."

Buffy walked back to where she was standing and then her husband, Angel, walked up to say something.

"Mrs. Summers didn't like me very much when we fist met but that was because I was dating her oldest daughter and she was thinking like a mom. She thought that I was too old and no good and she let me know her feelings too. Then she got to know me and her feelings changed. She even apologized to me for the things she had said. Before she left us I was lucky enough to become a part of her wonderful family. Even though I did not know her for that long, I know if any child could pick their mother and Mrs. Summers was a candidate, they would pick her every time. She will truly be missed."

"Joyce was a really good mum to Buffy and Dawny. She always made sure they were happy before she bloodly well did everything else. She even threatened to kill me once when she thought her beloved Buffy was in danger; not even caring what would have happened to her," Spike stated before he went back to where he was sitting.

Willow walked up to the podium and spoke, "Mrs. Summers was like my other mother. When I would have a fight with my parents she would let me hang out at her house…"

"… for the brief time that I knew her she seemed like the best women and mother I had ever met other than my own mother," Xander stated before he once again joined the others.

"Joyce was the nicest person. She always went out of her way to make everyone happy. … She will be truly missed by everyone," Giles said before returning to Jenny's side.

"I'm supposed to be up here telling you about my mother. Everyone who has already told what they liked about her or wishing she were their mother, can not have what me and _my _mother had. They can't talk about the mother daughter nights we had every month to the late night talks that they had with her because they never had that with _my_ mom. They never had her there to lean on when no one else was around or to cry on when you were sad. They can't claim they did because they _didn't_. That was a side of mom only Buffy and I got to see. My mom was one of the most influential people in my entire life. She always had a smile on her face, even when she was in pain. My mom wa-" Dawn stated until she just could not say anymore because she was crying so hard."

Buffy stared at her mother's grave, still shocked all of this actually happened. Just last week she could remember her mom, Dawn, and her; sitting in the living room watching a movie together on their monthly "Mother-Daughters Night." Now everything she knew how everything could change in the blink of an eye.

"Why did this have to happen to you?" Buffy cried as she dropped to her knees and sobbed.

(A little later)

"Buffy… are you still out here?" Angel called walking towards Joyce's grave until what he saw stopped him square in his tracks. Buffy was lying on the ground beside her mother's grave in a deep and surprisingly peaceful sleep. Angel walked slowly and quietly towards Buffy hoping his coming actions would not wake his pregnant wife.

"Angel?" Buffy asked in a sleepy voice as Angel picked her up from where she was laying and placed her in his arms.

"Shhh. Just go back to sleep, sweetheart. I am just taking you home. You have nothing to worry about."

"Dawn?" Buffy questioned.

"She made plans to stay at a friends house remember?"

"Ye-," was all Buffy said before she drifted back off to sleep in Angel's arms.

(Earlier that night)

Dawn ran helplessly through the Sunnydale Cemetery to the one person she knew would not judge her for her actions . She just could not deal with everything that was going on in her life. She needed to get away from it all.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of running on her part, Dawn had reached her destination and was where she want to be. Not caring what his reaction would be, for her coming actions, she opened the large metal door and walked right in. It all happened so fast, Dawn did not even know if she was all the way through the metal entrance before someone had placed a knife to her throat.

"Bloody hell, Dawny, you can't just walk in my crypt whenever you feel like it I could have easily just slit your throat," Spike said as he released the grip he had on the knife, so it would no longer me straight against her neck.

"Sorry, I will leave," Dawn said while quickly turning around towards the heavy door and attempting to leave.

Before Dawn could even take one step, Spike was shutting the door and grabbing her by the left wrist.

"Where are you going, Dawn?"

"Away, where does it look like I am going?"

"Well, it looks like you want to come here to somehow provoke me so I would punish you for something you bloody well think is your fault. And by the way, I though I heard Buffy say you were spending the night a friend's house," Spike commented as he released Dawn's left wrist from his grip.

"I don't want to be punished, I wanted to get away and I just told Buffy that so she wouldn't offer to stay with me tonight because she has enough to worry about right now," Dawn replied as she rubbed her right hand around her left where Spike had been holding it.

"You wanted to get away… and you came… here?" Spike asked; stumped.

"Your point being?"

"Why did you?" Spike inquired; restating his previous question.

"… because you won't judge me."

""Judge you? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Spike asked, confused.

"Never mind… I'll leave."

"Dawn… sit down," Spike instructed, pointing to his old beat up chair.

"Fine."

"Now… What the bloody hell am I supposed to judge you about?"

"Stuff that I have done."

"And why would you think I wouldn't judge you?"

"Because you have done stuff way worse than anything I could ever have done in my life."

"Oh… well… you make a bloody good point there. So… what did you do that was so bad?"

"I really don't want to talk about it," Dawn replied clearly trying to avoid the subject and fail miserably.

"So in other words, you really haven't done anything, but you just came from your mum's funeral and you don't want to deal with everyone telling you how sorry they are for losing her."

"Pretty much; yes."

"OK… well I never was one for the telling of sorrys so-" Spike commented before she was interrupted by Dawn.

"Whatever."

"Want to watch some TV?"

"Sure, it's not like I have somewhere else to be."

Spike walked over to "his" TV and flipped on the switch. Passions came on the screen.

"Good, my show is on," Spike stated.

" Me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

(A little later)

"You know Spike, you really should get some more furniture, " Dawn suggested from her current location.

"Why? Not cozy on the arm of my chair? I kindly offered to stand, but you insisted that I sit in my chair, so I did."

"Well… you should have at least two places for people to sit, in case someone should come to visit you at a later time."

"Lit'le bit in case you haven't noticed, not much for the company."

"Fine, forget I said anything."

"I will," Spike said mockingly.

"D'ya' know how annoying you are being?" Dawn asked getting angry.

"How the bloody hell is what I said being annoying?" Spike said, confused at what she was angry about.

"Stop that!"

'What in the world is wrong with her?'

"Stop what?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about!"

"What?"

"Just shut up!" Dawn screamed as she reached out her hands to grab his neck, not that it would do any good, and fell onto his lap instead.

'Well at least now she is not thinking about her mum.'

"So you did all that just to sit on my lap?" Spike teased as she tried to get away.

"No! I was trying to strangle you so you would be quiet!" Dawn exclaimed as she continued to try to get out of his grasp.

"Well sorry pet, because I am already dead so you can't bloody well strangle me and you are not going anywhere so stop squirming!"

"Let me go!"

"Why, so you can go and do something stupid, I don't think so."

"You were the one who said you didn't want company, so I was trying to leave," Dawn replied still struggling.

"Well, you can stay right here"

"But you don't want me here!"

"Yes, I do."

"You are just saying that so I will not feel bad."

"Da-" Spike started before he thought ' screw it' and bent down and kissed her.

"What w-was that?" Dawn stuttered from the shock.

"You know exactly what that was," Spike stated as he bent down to kiss her again.

TBC


	8. Part Two: Together Forever 4 of 4

**Chapter 8 is finally up and just in time for the holidays! I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**.  
**

Chapter 8

.

(23 weeks later)

.

The room was brightly lit as Buffy showed her red headed best friend the latest edition to the nursery, an oak crib, hand crafted with beautiful details; a gift from her father. It had arrived earlier in the day as quite a surprise for the mom to be.

"I didn't even know my dad knew I was pregnant. I guess that means him and my mom were talking to each other… before she-"

"BUFFY! I left my key at home when I left last night. Can you let me in please!" Angel yelled from outside the door.

"Coming!" Buffy called as she walk towards the stairs with Willow right in front of her. When they got to the stairs Willow tripped and went tumbling down them.

"Willow!" Buffy screamed as she ran down the stairs to where Willow was lying at the bottom of the landing.

.

* * *

.

The ride to the hospital seemed so excruciatingly long although it probably was only about a 5 minute ride. Buffy just couldn't believe that something so crazy was happening. Ok so she could believe that it could happen but not so soon after the loss of her mom. This was just too much. She was-

'I can't breathe, what is happening-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buffy screamed in agony. It huts so bad!" Buffy screamed clutching her stomach as they pulled into the hospital entrance.

"Are you all right?"

"N- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

.

* * *

.

"Miss Rosenburg?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Hall."

"How is my baby, is it going to be alright? Please tell me it will be."

"When you fell you damaged the placenta. There was a small tear to it and we had to repair it. The placenta is very important for the development of the baby and now, due to the fact that there was damage, there is a chance that there will brain damage as the tear caused decreased oxygen to go to the baby. We will not know the full extent of what the damage will be until the baby is born. There is a chance that the baby will be unharmed, but it is only about a 50% chance."

.

* * *

.

"Mr. Aestes?" a slightly balding man clothed in a lab coat, inquired.

"Yes."

"Your wife and child are fine, for now. But Buffy needs to take it easy for the duration of the pregnancy. That means no heavy lifting and resting as much as possible. There is a chance that the contractions could happen again and could result in her water breaking so I want you to take this very serious. If I feel she needs it I can require her to stay in the hospital for the duration of her pregnancy so that not distress will come to the baby. Seeing that she is only 5 ½ months along, it is too early for her to go into labor. Do you have any questions?"

"May I see her?"

"Sure, she is right in here," he told Angel directing him towards a room not too far away.

.

* * *

.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Like someone has slammed me into a wall and I can't move away because the floor is gone and I'm afraid I'll fall into the black. Plus the fact that the doctors will not tell me anything."

"I just talked to you doctor,…"

(a little later)

"Take it easy! Take easy, Angel! My mother just died, I started having contractions. All of this and you are telling me to CALM DOWN! Oh my god, Willow fell down the stairs… Oh God how is Willow? Angel how is Willow?

"Willow is fine, but her baby runs the chance of having brain damage."

"WHAT! I need to see Willow!"

"The doctor says you need to rest Buffy."

"I NEED TO SEE WILLOW **NOW**!"

"Alright, I see what I can do about finding you a wheelchair. Promise me you will stay in this bed until I come back."

"OK."

"Willow, I am sooooo sorry," Buffy cried, "It's all my fault. If I didn't make you come upstairs to look at the stupid crib this never would have happened. And then I made you come downstairs with me to let Angel in the house…"

"It is not your fault, Buffy. I slipped. It isn't anyone's fault it just happened. I don't blame you for what happened." Willow said.

"I don't know why because I blame myself."

.

* * *

.

"Dawn what is going on with you lately?" Buffy asked quietly, "You haven't been yourself. I was trying to make myself believe that it was my hormones going kooky on me and mom dieing, but you are not getting any better."

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine," Dawn defended.

Buffy just stares.

"WHAT! I said nothing is wrong and even if it were it has nothing to do with you so leave me the hell alone!" Dawn yelled as she stormed out of the room.

"If nothing is wrong then why are you yelling at me?"

"You never leave me alone! Maybe I don't want you to know what is going on with me every second of the day! You are my sister, not my mother! In case you forgot our mother is dead! I'm going out. I'll be back whenever I feel like coming back!"

Dawn slammed the front door as she stormed out of the house.

"Like that is going to make my believe that nothing is wrong with her," Buffy commented to herself looking at the door.

.

.

**TBC**

.

**

* * *

**

**.  
**

**Thanks for all of my reviews!**

**I would like to hear more from all of you!**

Ok, what would everyone like to see in the coming chapters? Anything big or small. If I can work it it I will!

**Also some questions that I would like to know what you think:**

Should Willow's baby be ok?

What do you want to happen with Spike and Dawn?

Do you want Angel and Buffy's baby to be a boy or a girl?

What is happening with Dawn that she won't tell Buffy about?

**Also, I will not even think about posting the next chapter (which is 75% done) until I have at least 15 people review!**

**The next section is Part Three: The Choices We Make**

**Spoilers for Chapter 9: (do not scroll down if you want to be suprised!)**

Buffy can't slay vampires if she on bed rest!

Buffy and Angel think about names!

Buffy finds out about Dawn!

Dawn tells her secret!

Willow stresses about her baby!


	9. Part Three: Things Change 1 of 4

**Chapter 9**

**(7 ½ months later)**

The house was completely silent. Not a sound to be heard. All the lights were off throughout it. All you could see was shadows the light of the moon was making through the windows. Just then, a small form came walking down the stairs. The form reached the front door and unlocked the deadbolt. Just as the form started to open the door by turning the handle, all the lights in the entranceway came on all at once.

"And where exactly do you think you are going at this hour?" Angel asked.

"I needed some air?" Buffy tried unsuccessfully.

"And you would like to stick with that answer?"

"Um…Yes?"

"Then why, I wonder, do I for some reason not believe you? Oh yes, maybe it is the fact that you have a bag of stakes on your shoulder. You know what we talked about earlier Buffy, no slaying until after the baby is born.""But it is my job, Angel. I just can't stop doing it!"

"NO SLAYING UNTIL AFTER THE BABY IS BORN! The doctor told you to avoid stress and to rest or he would put you in the hospital on be rest!" Angel yelled.

"Fine then, but NO SEX FOR YOU!"

"You realize you are punishing yourself on that one too, right?"

"Maybe I am but it's the only thing, that I have, that I can take from you; so it's gone!" Buffy yelled as she walked back up the stairs, "Oh and you can sleep on the couch tonight!"

"Well," Angel said to himself as he relocked the deadbolt on the front door and walked back into the living room and to the couch, "at least I will know she will be alright."

Oz came home to find Willow pacing back and forth across the floor of the living room.

"What's wrong, Will? Has something happened? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

"Yes. As well as he or she can be, I suppose considering the circumstances. I don't know what I am going to do Oz. I already hurt our baby and he or she is not even here yet. How can I be a good mother when I can even protect my unborn child. Who know what I will let happen after he or she is born," Willow cried.

"You are going to make a great mother."

"How can you say that? You don't know what is going to happen."

"That may be true but I do know that you will do everything in your power to kepp him or her as safe as you possibly can."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do."

"Thank you, Oz. I feel a little better now."

"Good. I am glad. Does that mean we can go up to bed now?"

"Oh, are you tired?"

"No. I was thinking about us doing something else in the bed."

"Oh. Yes. Let's go then," Willow replied as she started towards the stairs to the second floor of the house.

**(8 ½ Months Later)**

Angel arrived home from work to find Buffy asleep on the sofa with the TV on. He laughed to himself. She looked so adorable curled up in a blanket.

"Sweetheart, wake up. I'm home. Let's go to bed," he said as he gently caressed her face.

"I was waiting up for you," Buffy said sleepily as she sat up and scooted over on the sofa to lay her head on Angel's shoulder.

"I can see that. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Well, not really."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"I have something that I want to talk to you about."

"Well I do too, but I was going to wait until tomorrow as I thought my beautiful wife would have been sleeping in our bed when I got here."

"Well you can go first since I am up already and it is technically morning."

"Alright then. Honey, don't you think we should start thinking about what we are going to call this little bundle," Angel stated while rubbing Buffy's tummy.

"I already know what I am going to name the baby."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes. I have been thinking about different names for weeks."

"And what might those names be?" Angela asked; amused.

"Well, if is a girl; Sophia Marie and if it is boy; Tristan James."

"Oh and when were you planning on consulting the father on these names?"

"As soon as you decide to carry him or her for 9 months."

"Fine, I will leave that topic alone for right now. What was it you wanted to talk to be about?"

"Dawn."

"What about Dawn exactly?"

"Something is wrong with her Angel. I know it is."

"Why do you say that?"

"She won't talk to me anymore. I know she needs to talk to someone with everything that has happened."

"Maybe she is talking to someone."

"But she isn't!"

"Do you know that for sure?"

"Yes, positively."

"Alright, if that is true, do you honestly think she will talk to me knowing I don't keep anything from you?"

"I don't know Angel. I hope she will."

"Besides all that, you know she has been avoiding me lately for some reason."

"Will you at least try for me, please?"

"Of course I will try my best with her, but I just don't want you to expect a miracle or anything. I don't really think she will talk to me."

"OK, Well if she won't talk to you, do you think she will talk to Spike, then? They have seemed pretty close lately. She always seems to be going over there. Although I don't think she has even hung out with him in weeks now. Of course, I could be wrong considering she won't talk to me anymore."

"I guess anything is worth a try. Just know that would require you to ask Spike for help."

"I know and as much as I do not want to do that, I have to. I mean, what other choice do I have."

Angel walked up to Dawn. He had been looking for her for hours. Of course he would have found her here, at The Bronze, this is where all the teenagers hang out. Now that he had found her he really wished that he hadn't. But it was too late now and hopefully he could just convince her to tell Buffy everything herself.

"Dawn, can I talk with you please?""Um… Angel, what are you doing here?"

"In private," he asked since the matter was not something to discuss in front of all the people standing around.

"O…K"

They walked together outside to the alley to talk. As soon as they were alone, Angel started."You need to tell Buffy what is going on with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"First of all, I can smell him all over you, I guess that is why you have been avoiding me. Secondly, I have really good hearing being a vampire and all and Spike does too, for that matter. So Spike probably already knows as well if you haven't told him yet. Everyone else will find out soon enough what is going on as well. You can't hind it forever. Talk to your sister, please. It should come from you not from me."

"Ok, Angel. I'll tell her what is going on after I talk to Spike about everything."

"Thanks."

Buffy walked into the cemetery towards the largest crypt in the whole place(of course). She needed to talk to Spike to see if he would try and figure out what was going on with Dawn lately. Angel said he was going to try but she didn't think Dawn would actually talk to Angel about whatever was going on and no matter what anyone said, Dawn was her sister and she had a right to know what was going on with her right now. So she would ask Spike for help even if she really didn't want to.

'I hope he is up. What am I thinking, it is the middle of the night of course he is. I just hope he is here.'

As she got closer she heard sounds coming from inside. She came closer to try and determine what they were. It was then she noticed the door was ajar, so she peered inside.

'Oh my god, Dawn and Spike… I have to get out of here before either of them see me.' Buffy thought as she tiptoed back from the crypt door. Of course Buffy being her clumsy self hit a tombstone and it fell off its foundation with a thud.

'Oh great like they couldn't here that. I need to get out of here!'

"Did you hear that?" Dawn asked.

"I didn't hear anything."

Ok, well maybe I am just hearing things. But we need to talk Spike."

"Why talk when we can do something much more fun?" he commented pulling down the sheet Dawn was covering herself up with.

"I am serious Spike!"

"Ok pet, go ahead then."

"Spike, I'm pregnant."

**TBC**

**Thanks to all of you for all of your reviews!**

Ba2006: Thanks for your answers!

Angellufy: I hope you like how Buffy and Angel found out about Dawn!

Angelplusbuffyequals4ever: Thank you for your suggestions. I am trying to work them in.

Boreanaz-Girl1991: I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the ones coming up. I am working in some of your ideas!

Jeremy Shane: Thank you for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Please feel free to leave me any suggestions for things that you would like to see happen. If I can make it happen; I will!

**More Questions for all of you:**

Do you want Willow's baby to be ok? (still asking to make sure everyone has a chance to send their answer! I'll keep asking until it's time for her to have the baby.) **Right now I am leaning towards the baby being fine as that seems to be what everyone wants to see.**

Also, would you like Willow's baby to be a boy or girl?

What do you want to happen next with Spike and Dawn?

Do you want Angel and Buffy's baby to be a boy or a girl? (still asking to make sure everyone has a chance to send their answer! Will ask until she has the baby!)

Ok So you all know the deal. Next chapter is not posted until people review! I want **5 reviews **this time. Then I will post Chapter 10. Oh and BTW it is already done and waiting to be posted!

Thanks,

*Quistis*

Oh and look below for some spoilers for the next chapter!

.

**Spoilers for Chapter 10:**

Dawn tells Buffy her news.

Buffy "talks" with Spike

Buffy has her baby!


End file.
